crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Fubar
Fubar's name is Louis Geintz Luis, sometimes Gentz. Before his "H.P. Lovecraft moment" his codename was Brainteaser.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice He lives in a tank in the basement of Hawthorne, and is one of the Psychic Arts instructors,Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings as well as one of the faculty advisors for the Dream Team,Child of Confusion and helps Mrs. Cantrel with the duties of House Mother to Hawthorne Cottage . Stories *All Hallows Ball side character *Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail supporting character *Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date side character Description The most extreme case of GSD on record ever to survive.Reflections in an Evil Eye He is a twelve foot long cross of insect, mollusk, and squid. He has an uncanny resemblance to dread Cthulhu. Reputedly, this change was caused by an encounter with a very dangerous entity. Fubar has gills and cannot live out of water. He lives in a tank underneath Hawthorne, and has for the past twenty years. He needs ultra-pure water; the filters on his tank have to be changed regularly. If they aren't, he creates an amazing amount of mucus; cleaning his filters (and getting slimed in the process) is one of the standard punishments for students who are given detention in Hawthorne. He uses a mental construct (sometimes described as an astral construct or other terms) to communicate with people. His range is far enough to reach Berlin, where he maintains a small office. His appearance is whatever he wants it to be. Which is handy at Faction Three meetings. He's reputed to be the most powerful psychic on the planet. He may or may not be limited to the normal descriptions of a PDP. He seems to have learned a considerable amount of magic somewhere along the way, although clearly he can't use rituals, or symbols. Perhaps not surprisingly, he doesn't see any real distinction between PSI and magic. He's also super-intelligent, and has a Grandmaster's chess rating of 2799 (just below perfect).Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides He's not perfect. Jimmy T's psychic null gives him a major headache, worse than trying to penetrate Mule's defenses.Call the Thunder: Chapter 1 - Let's Play a Game Otherwise, his major limit is that he can only be in one place at a time. He gives psychic counseling to both PhaseAyla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides and EldritchCall the Thunder: Chapter 2 - Wake-up Call. His official power classification is EX-4, PDP (ESP-4/PSI-6/PK-7), Manifestor-?Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall forums: lost in forum crash of 2011. He's instrumental in helping Imp adjust to Whateley after she is hired as an art teacher and keeps her from succumbing to T. Rex's attempts to get her to quit and/or fired. He does not appear to be present in Gen 2. References Category:Hawthorne Cottage Category:Whateley Alumni Category:GSD Category:Faculty Category:Faction 3 Category:Dream Team Category:2011 Forum Crash Category:Class Unknown